


The Other Side~Emperors Coven AU

by SpiritGalaxyWolves



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Luz tossed her book in the trash, then waited until her mother was a exceptional distance away, when she was Luz immediately grabbed her book out of the trash, then flipped around as she heard a noise behind her, Luz walked in the direction of the noise cautiously, grabbing a stick in case of danger. She saw someone race out of a bush quickly and follow them, curiosity pushing her forward. The person raced into a shack, seeming not to notice Luz. She walked into the shack cautiously, the person quickly grabbed a white staff and as Luz walked closer she tripped over a rock "Oof."

The person turned around in surprise and let out a gasp of surprise at seeing Luz there. "Hey!" Luz then turned around and saw another person. The first person let out a sigh. "What are you doing here?" The first person asked. "Oh, wait your trying to catch me, aren't you, Lily?"

The first person, who was apparently named Lily narrowed her eyes, "You could say that, Edalyn."

Edalyn huffed "Even you should know better than to attack me in my own shop."

"Illegal shop" Lily muttered angrily, then added more loudly, looking down at Luz. "Hey your a human aren't you, you followed me!"

"Umm....are _you not_ a human?" Luz asked anxiously

"No, of course not, I'm a witch"

"A witch? Like Azura?" Luz asked eagerly, her eyes shining

"Who's Azura? Is there a witch in the human world?" Edalyn asked.

"No, not in the human world! This is soooo cool!"

"Well, you can't stay here, unless you want to help me with something, that is" Edalyn said, pointing to a weird looking door.

"Don't be silly, I have to take her to the Emperor, and besides, who would want to help a outlaw like you?" Lily asked

Luz stared at the two, extremely confused.

"Ok, why don't we let _her_ pick a side, Lily?" Edalyn said.

"Ok, what is it gonna be, go to the Emperor and hope he'll let you stay, or stay with this outlaw?" Lily asked.

"I think I would rather stay inside the rules" Luz said nervously and Edalyn scowled.

"Very well," Lily said and once again grabbed the white staff "Hop on" she said as the staff started to fly away. Luz hoped on, and with very much speed, the staff flew into the air, then slowed down "What's your name, human?" Lily asked.

"Luz, Luz Noceda" 

"Welcome to the Boiling Isles, Luz, I'm Lilith Clawthorne, head of the Emperors Coven."

Luz blinked in confusion "What's the Emperors Coven? Also didn't Edalyn call you Lily?"

"Lily was my silly child nickname, I perfer to be called my real name, now to explain the Coven System" Lilith said. "All the witches of the Boiling Isles, or the ones in law, separate themselves into groups called covens, there are probably at least 100 covers, but the main 9, and the ones that have tracks in school are the Abomination Coven, The Illusion Coven, The Construction Coven, The Potion Coven, The Healing Coven, The Bard Coven, The Oracle Coven, The Beast Keeping Coven, and most importantly, The Emperors Coven, The Emperor selects a few very talented students each year to join the best and most famous coven, but there are limited spots, I was lucky to get in at all, but look at me now, head of the coven" she explained.

"Wow!" Luz said, her eyes shining

Lilith looked down "Ah, here we are, The Emperors Palace"

"Wow!" Luz repeated.

"Come on, it's better if we can get to the Emperor's throne room before someone, most likely Kikimora, starts asking questions" Lilith said walking inside with Luz following

"Who's Kikimora?"

"The Emperor's assistant, she usually carries out the Emperors orders."

"Why doesn't the Emperor carry out orders himself."

Lilith shrugged "Anyone's guess, now be quiet until I say, or you might never be able to stay here."

Luz nodded and Lilith opened the door.

A huge figure with dark eyes poured some green stuff in his eyes and looked at Lilith and breathed her name.

Lilith bowed "Emperor Belos"

Emperor Belos looked at Luz "Who is that?"

"A human, she followed me through The Owl Lady's portal. I have a good feeling about her, I've come for permission for her to stay"

"She _can't_ leave, seeing as you forgot the _portal_!" The Emperor snapped. "She can stay after we get the portal back under two conditions"

"What are those?"

"You teach her two spells and enroll her in school before we get the portal back and that she's _your_ responsibility, she may be in this coven for now"

"Very well"

"Good, you begin her training tomorrow, now leave me in peace." The Emperor finished, Lilith and Luz walked out of the throne room.

Luz smiled excitedly "This is gonna be awesome! What are we gonna learn first? Fire spell? Ice spell? Super cool and powerful fire spell?"

"Woah there, your getting ahead of yourself, your lessons dont even start till tomorrow!"

"I know, I'm just so _excited!_ "

"As you should be, now come on, you need rest tomorrow will be a long day."


	2. The Other Side - Chapter 2 - Wattpad

"Good morning, terrifying fantasy world!" Luz yelled out a random window.

"Good morning" Luz nearly fell over in surprise as she heard Lilith's voice behind her "Woah!"

"Ready for your first lesson" she asked, earning a eager nod from Luz

"Excellent, first things first, unlike most humans think, magic doesn't come from nowhere, where do think think it comes from"

"Uhhh, the heart?"

"Actually yes, impressive, it comes from a magic bile attached to a witches heart." Lilith pulled out a scroll with a image on it "See?"

"Uh, can I keep that."

"No"

"Okay. Well how do I do magic if I don't have one of those magic bile sack, thingys?"

"Actually, I don't know."

Luz sighed

"Well, erm, I guess I'll show you a light spell" Lilith said a drew a circle in the air, which turned into a ball of light."

"Wow! Can you do it again, I need to record it!"

Lilith nodded "Whatever you mean by record" Luz pulled out her phone and said "Okay, do it again"

Lilith repeated the spell, "What are you doing Luz?" She asked a few moments after finishing

"Rewatching it, maybe there's a clue to how I can do magic" Luz responded

"I don't think that's gonna work" Lilith said, "You do need to be more focused though," she held out her hand "Let me see your weird shaodow box thing"

"Its called a phone..." Luz responded

"Still"

"I am focused, I just need to see if there's something I'm missing"

Lilith sighed and tried to grab the phone, accidentally smacking it onto the ground, the phone video glitched a little, then stopped, Luz let out a gasp as the glitch solidified and revealed a symbol, she quickly drew it on a piece of paper

"Now what are you doing" Lilith asked

"There was a symbol in the spell circle, it looked like this!" Luz turned around her paper to reveal the symbol she drew, she placed it on the ground and gave it a simple tap, casting a light spell.

Lilith smiled, "Well, that was easy, now, you need to fix your shadow box-"

"Phone"

"You need to fix your phone so we can break it again to learn the next spell"

"Uhh, I'm not a technician, are there any fix it spells"

"No" Lilith sighed "Also, what's a technician"

"Someone who fixes human technology like phones"

"Well, then I guess you can practice, we'll see if we can find anything at the Knee in a few weeks"

"The Knee?"

"Its place where witches go to practice magic, and bonus for the Emperors Coven- Eda _loves_ to go there, she thinks eating snow can teach her forbidden magic or something. "

Luz blinked in surprise "Why does she want to learn forbidden magic?"

"I wish I knew"


	3. Chapter 3

Luz sat down sadly "Its pointless, I'm _never_ gonna learn at second spell.

"I've only known you for a week and even I know that it's not like you to be so negative. " Lilith said, then added "Let's take a small break"

Luz watched Lilith walk away and sighed, pulling out a light spell glyph. She tapped the glyph. "I wish I could just learn more than this." She muttered and looked up to see a light glyph in the sky, she blinked in surprise and as of a sudden it began snowing. As the snowflakes fell, some of them melted into a spell glyph looking symbol. Luz pulled out a piece of paper, drew the snowflake spell circle and tapped it, a small block of ice appeared on the paper she smiled.

"Lilith!" Luz raced off in the direction her mentor had gone "I did it! I learned a second spell."

Lilith turned around, smiling at the human proudly, "Great, I'll sign you up at Hexside, the school around here, you should start class next week, that's when the next semester should start."

Luz grinned, she was going to go to magic school!  
  
  


Luz looked at the track options, there were so many! She knew she was only going to pick one, but if she picked the wrong one, she was probably stuck in that track for the rest of her life! "Erm...." she remembered what Lilith had told her, just to go with the track she feels like she could do, her eyes fell on one of the track posters, "Abominations." She said, a bit of nervousness in her voice, what if this wasn't a good track for her? She didn't even know any abomination glyphs! Luz's gray uniform turned to magenta and she looked at her schedule and map, heading towards her first class.

Luz saw only one student in class when she walked in, Luz assumed she was early, the girl Luz saw had green hair, she looked kind of bored, but she straightened up as Luz walked into the room, a few students behind her. By the time a blue haired girl with glasses walked in all the seats, except for one next to Luz were taken, the girl sat in the seat, shyly. The class began and Luz smiled kindly at the girl next to her. 

Class had gone by fast, when it ended, the girl next to Luz was the first to stand up, wanting to introduce herself before the girl left, Luz stood up, "I'm Luz." She said. The girl that was sitting next to Willow blinked seemingly shocked that Luz had said anything, "Erm...I'm Willow" she said, looking down.

"Er...Want to walk to the next class together? You seem nice!"

"Sure, I don't...erm....have many friends, I'm not that good at magic."

"Well, maybe you haven't practiced enough," The two bgan walking down the hallway "or you could be in the wrong track, Lilith said-"

"Wait, you know Lilith, the head of the Emperors Coven?"

"Yes?" Luz said, a little surprised at how amazed Willow was at that.

"Thats _so cool!_ " Willow exclaimed as they walked into the second class, Luz had a feeling this was going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Luz smiled at Willow and Gus, she became friends with them on her first day at school, as she walked into the convention, Willow and Gus were overexcited about meeting Lilith and were now in the room with Luz, waiting for the Emperors Coven's show to start. Luz smiled excitedly as a raven, only noticeable by a glowing blue outline. it swooped down and Luz noticed Lilith come out with a raven mask on, Lilith took off the mask and the crowd clapped, especially Luz. 

"Thank you, all. It wasn't easy for me to rise to the top. I also started from humble beginnings." Lilith announced to the crowd and a boy in the bottom front row blew his head huge, "Like me?" he asked, and Luz also noticed Amity, one of the abomination students, sitting a few rows away.

"Now I have the highest honor of enforcing the Emperor's will. So be more! The Emperor's Coven awaits you!" Lilith made another illusion.

"Come on!" Luz looked at Willow and Gus as she began walking in the direction Lilith went, "Lilith probably won't be busy for a while." Willow and Gus grinned excitedly and followed Luz outside, where Lilith was just coming out, "Lilith!" Luz called and Lilith turned around in her direction, "These are my friends, Willow and Gus, you can talk about whatever you want, I'm going to look at some of the other covens." with that, Luz raced off, feeling someone bump into her, they both fell, Luz blinked in embarrassment, but the other person spoke first, and got up first, "Hey, watch where your going!" The other person snapped and Luz recognized Amity. 

"Oh, erm, hey Amity," Luz said

"You can't be here! This covention is for witches only. I still don't know how you got into school!"

"Why do you have to be so mean, Amity?"

Amity glared at Luz. "Because a human trying to be a witch is giving witches a bad name."

"Well, then, if I am giving you a bad name, then just like The Good Witch Azura said when facing down her rival Hecate at the Bog of Immediate Regret-- I challenge you to a Witch's Duel!" The whole crowd gasped and Luz almost immediately regretted what she said, especially after the next thing Amity said, "I accept. Let's set the terms for this duel, shall we?" 

"One, if I win, you apologize to me and Willow for being mean and two, you admit that humans can be witches too."

"Fine by me. But when I win, not only do you have to tell the whole covention you're not a witch, you have to stop training forever."

Luz felt nervous at that but she accepted anyways, Amity drew a circle and placed both of their hands in it, "The everlasting oath is sealed."

"That's....probably fine." Luz told herself

"Meet back inside the theater in one hour. Let's see what kind of witch you are." At that, Amity walked off.

"Yeah, well, King saw the posters and begged me to come, I wouldn't be here if he didn't" Eda told Lilith, Lilith groaned

"You think being covenless makes you so much smarter than everyone else. But while you run from the law like a degenerate, I'm mentoring the next generation of powerful witch students into the world." Lilith retorted back and Eda narrowed her eyes, before her sister could say anything, Luz came rushing over, "Lilith, I need your help! I accidentally challenged Amity to a witch's duel, and I think she's going to kill me all the way dead!" Lilith blinked in surprise, "You did _what?!_ Luz, you do realize Amity's my student too-"

"SHE'S _WHAT?_ " Luz exclaimed in shock and Amity walked over looking calm and confident and she blinked, shocked, when she saw Luz. "What is _she_ doing here. talking to you?" Amity asked and Lilith sighed, "I really can't have two of my students-"

"SHE'S ONE OF YOUR OTHER STUDENTS!?" Amity exclaimed, looking angry and annoyed at this news. Lilith nodded, glaring at the two of them, "You two are really going to have to get along." Lilith said, "Now, assuming you made a everlasting oath, you need to break it, for the last time, I won't have my students fighting." With that she walked off, ignoring Amity's protests, Lilith knew Amity was going to unbound the oath, it was a direct order from her mentor, and the head of the Emperors Coven, weather she liked it, or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Luz opened knocked on the door, a few minutes later it was opened by Amity, Luz smiled a little, but Amity frowned, "Didn't expect you to actually come." She said, sounding disappointed. Luz sighed and followed Amity inside. "Who's that?" A sharp voice sounded from the shadows on the opposite side of the room, "One Lilith's other apprentices" Amity grumbled, "She kind of _made_ me invite this girl."

"Very well" The voice responded and Amity looked at Luz, "Let's just get this over with." She said and Luz followed her up the stairs, Luz was honestly kind of sad Lilith made her come to Amity's Moonlight Conjuring, especially since she was going to have one with Willow and Gus they were the only people at Hexside not invited to Amity's conjuring, so they were pretty disappointed.

When Luz and Amity got up the stairs, only two people were at the conjuring already. "Skara, Cat, this is Luz, the _human_ I keep talking about." Amity said, rolling her eyes. Skara and Cat nodded in understanding, "Hi, Luz" Skara said kindly, earning a bit of a glare from Amity. Cat simply smiled.

"Amity!" The girl jumped a little at the sound of a deep voice outside her door. "Me and Odalia are going out for a bit, keep your siblings out of trouble!" Amity sighed in annoyance and the doorbell rang, a few moments later, Amity came up with another green haired girl, but this girl's hair was lighter. "Amelia, this is Luz" Amity told The girl with a sigh.

"Hi, Luz, nice to meet you" Amelia said. Amity's friends were a lot nicer than Luz had originally thought. A few minutes passed and the 5 girls talked Amity was obviously starting to warm up to Luz a little when Amity sighed. "What's taking Boscha so long? It's already been 30 minutes from the recommended time for the conjuring to start, I swear, if she's not here in 10 minutes-" Amity was cut off by the doorbell ringing exited the room, Luz heard her say, "FINALLY!" and then come up with a pink-haired girl with 3 eyes. "Boscha, this is Luz, Lilith made me invite her" Boscha nodded, not really looking at Luz.

The 6 sat down and held hands, all of them except Luz started chanting over a stuffed bear.

" _Moonlight, we call, we sing._ _Moonlight, take this chance._ _Moonlight, come tie the string._ _Moonlight, start the dance!_ "

"Uhh....I don't know the words...." Luz said, nothing was happening anyways.

Amity frowned, "Maybe Luz needs to know the words." Luz then felt a book in her face, "Try memorizing that, will you?" Luz nodded and began reading the words.

After several attempts, it still hadn't worked and now everyone was just scrolling though Penstagram, Luz didn't have a scroll so Skara was sharing hers with Luz. There wasn't really anything too interesting, Skara continued to scroll through the app, the most interesting thing really was just people sharing the results of their moonlight conjuring's. The six girls took a few pics and then the conjuring party was finished and everyone went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most episodes until Understanding Willow went almost exactly the same, changes are listed below
> 
> -Lilith instead of Eda/King's perspectives, Eda and King do most of the same things though
> 
> -Instead of Amity abandoning her and Boscha's friend group, Luz gets closer to said friend group and does her best, mostly unsuccessfully, to bring Willow and Gus closer to the friend group, Amity still gets closer to Willow, Gus, and Luz

Luz accepted the invitation to Skara's party happily, the two had actually gotten fairly close since Amity's conjuring. Luz ignored Amity's retort of "You only turn every age once, Skara."

Luz looked over to see Willow and Gus walking by, "Hey, you two!" She said, smiling, trying to ignore Boscha's response, "Your going to burn your social life, any friend of Willow's is a automatic dork, Luz" Boscha then looked down at her invitation. " Ugh! Skara! Why did you give me an invite that was molting? Gross! Give me another one." She threw it across the room, where two kids decided to fight over it, surprisingly with the teachers encouraging it, Luz barely noticed Skara give Boscha a new invite.

Luz was hanging out with Willow now. Skara and Boscha had already partnered together for photo class anyways. "Oh my gosh Willow, I'm so excited for photo class! I can't believe you can make pictures of your actual memories! Ima see me some baby Willow!"

Willow giggled a little, "I'll admit, I was adorable."

Luz ignored Boscha and Skara making fun of Willow nearby, Amity was there too.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Luz stared at Lilith, "Why would the only cure to memory loss be even the tiniest bit illegal?"

Amity looked SUPER guilty next to Luz, which only fueled Luz's anger, "That's such a DUMB LAW!"

Lilith sighed, "Please don't go all 'Owl Lady' on me, I know the laws can suck sometimes, but do you WANT to possibly make Willow's memory worse?" 

Luz sighed, "No..."

Luz and Amity were sitting next to each other they both expected Skara's party to be better, but it wasn't fun knowing Willow's memory was basically mush and Amity was having a especially rough time, knowing it was her fault. People kept coming over and asking the two if they were okay, they said they were, but it was obvious they weren't. Willow's memory would be restored soon to a special request from Lilith but that was about it. It couldn't be done in a day, it took about a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grom went the same only Lilith instead of Eda, no King, and Willow, Gus and Luz didn't hang out very much

Luz was sitting next to Willow and Gus, the two looking extremely annoyed, but Boscha and Skara were behind the three anyway, they all got to sit together! Weather they liked it or not. 

"I can't wait for grudgby season to start! I've studied up on all sorts of magical sports. Like this." Luz held out a DVD to Willow and Gus, ignoring that they weren't really paying attention to her. "'Good Witch Azura 2: The Field of Deadly Fates'. A classic underdog tale."

The DVD seemed to catch Gus's eye, he grabbed it, "Ooh, A shiny cookie!" He said, but Luz quickly snatched the DVD back and put back in the case, "Yeah, don't eat that." Willow continued to ignore Luz, the week had passed, and Willow had been very mad at Luz since the whole...incident.

"The council headquarters was built and paid for by...? Anyone? Willow?" The history teacher asked.

Willow stood up, "Uh, the Pixie Dust Taxes?"

"Whoo, yeah! Go, Willow!" The voice sounded from outside. The history teacher spoke again, "Impressive, Miss Park."

"What's going on? It's like all of Hexside's caught Willow fever!" Luz exclaimed Willow continued to ignore Luz.

"You don't seem to actually know the definition of popular, Luz" Boscha teased, Luz turned around, why couldn't her and Willow just get along?

Luz walked out of school to see Willow and Gus looking like trash....in fact, it was because they literally had trash on them! "I can't believe she followed us around all day!" Gus exclaimed, Luz stayed still, who were they talking about?

Willow sighed, "I'm really sorry I pulled you guys this. We should have just kept a low profile. Boscha could get away with murder if she wanted to." 

Luz opened her mouth to blurt something out but Principle Bump walked out of the school first, "What's this? Boscha got away with murder? I can't say I approve, but at least she's trying new things. " 

Luz sighed before noticing Amity a few inches away and rushing over to talk to her.

Boscha stared at Amity "Wow, two people destroying their own social life in one day!" Luz flinched a little, knowing that was partially directed towards her. She made friends with Willow again, but she lost friends in the process. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith sat down with a sigh, "What do you mean you couldn't catch her! I thought you said you used to be the grudgeby team captain!" Luz gasped, staring at Lilith in shock. 

"It's fine, Luz don't worry, I'll catch her soon." Lilith responded, Luz nodded, "If you need it, I'll help you!"

Luz raced into her and Lilith's room, opening the door immediately, Lilith looked up and raised a eyebrow, "Luz shouldn't you be with your class?"

Luz frowned, "Yeah, but this is important!"

"How important can it be?"

"Willow and Gus met Eda, they are trying to steal the Healing Hat to heal her curse!" 

Lilith blinked, "WHAT!??!" she demanded and raced off, "Luz, tell the Emperor, tell him I sent you!" 

Luz nodded and raced off toward the Emperor's throne room.


	9. Chapter 9

Luz stared at Lilith, as she was about to escape with Eda, "You...you won't....you can't!" Luz exclaimed. "She's a wanted criminal!"

"Luz....I'm sorry, but the Emperor....he was wrong."

Luz felt anger in every piece of her body, "Excuse me? After everything, after one lie that probably had good reason to it, you just abandon everything?"

Lilith had sorrow in her eyes, "I'm sorry Luz, but you can come with us...I bet with my help, you could even study multiple tracks at Hexside, like you originally wanted."

Luz's hands crunched into fists, "Oh, so now you _want_ me to be a criminal, you know at this point wouldn't it have been easier if you just _made_ me go with The Owl Lady from the start?"

"Luz...I-"

"Save it! Your a traitor to everyone....to the Emperor's Coven...." Luz's eyes began to water up, "To me!"

Eda, in her cursed form looked up at Lilith, "We don't have time for this!" She growled and Lilith nodded, looking at Luz, "This is my last offer tonight, please come with us."

Luz pulled out a fire glyph, "Do you really expect me to come with you?" She pushed the fire glyph to the ground and it burst into flames racing towards Eda and Lilith, the two launched up into the sky and Luz quickly pulled out a ice glyph, countering the fire. She narrowed her eyes, "Well Lilith, the emperor did always say 'To be great, you have to make sacrifices' and I suppose one of those sacrifices is choosing the right side over you." 


End file.
